Skeeter Muppet
Basic Information Kim, also known as Skeeter Muppet, has been a member of the Muppet Central Forums since August of 2002. She reached senior member status on July 25, 2005. While in the past she has participated in different threads in various sections of the forum, such as in the Quote thread providing words of wisdom from Mythbusters, nowadays she tends to be most active in the "Hensonville City" thread. She hails from Northern Illinois but her location on the forum will now and forever be "Riding shotgun on page 394", which is a reference to a line from Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In. Her username is derived from one of the favorite Muppet Babies characters, Skeeter. When she first joined MC ten years ago Kim believed that the regular username of "Skeeter" was already being used, so she tacked "Muppet" onto the end of it. The "Muppet" part of her username also reflects her wish - and the wish of many other Muppet Babies fans - that Skeeter had become, or maybe will become in the future, an actual Muppet rather than remaining an animated character forever. Naturally her avatar reflects this, as it is an image of an adult version of Skeeter that appeared in the Muppet comics in 2010. Kim's signature has changed several times over the last ten years. It has, in various turns, consisted of Muppet quotes, quotes from her favorite TV shows, songs and even one from her favorite Marx brother, Harpo. Currently her signature consists of the opening lines of the song "Petals of the Rose" in honor of the late Jerry Nelson. She has a soft spot for nearly all characters performed by Richard Hunt; her top three favorites are Scooter, Gillis Fraggle and the Wild Impresario (from Ghost of Faffner Hall). She used to run the Scooter-focused website "15 Seconds to Curtain!" until 2010 when GeoCities took away their free website hosting. One of her hopes is to someday purchase her own little bundle of Internet property and bring the site back. Muppet Central History Fanfiction During her time spent at MC Kim has published two pieces of fanfiction, one finished and one unfinished. In July of 2005, in response to the bus and subway bombings that had occurred in the UK, Kim contributed to the fanfiction "Muppet Terror" written by Beauregard. She wrote three chapters focused on the cast of The Ghost of Faffner Hall as they awaited word on the fate of the Wild Impressario, who was in London on the day of the attacks. Two years later, in August of 2007, Kim published the first three chapters of her unfinished Fraggle Rock fanfic "You'll Be In My Heart". Focusing on the side characters Tosh Fraggle and Gillis "The Maestro" Fraggle, it told the story of Tosh's first days in Fraggle Rock after she was brought to live with her uncle, Gillis. In addition to her two fanfics Kim has also published two TMS fan outlines, with Ray Bolger and Joni Mitchell as the guest stars. Muppet Dorms/Hensonville City Kim has been a participant of the game Hensonville City since around 2006, when she first moved into the Muppet Dorms. In the game Kim resides in Apartment #6 with her roommates Gillis Fraggle, Tosh Fraggle, Boober Fraggle, Tosh's pet Beast, and Lily from Sesame Street. Past roommates have included Betty Lou (from Sesame Street) and Mimzy Fraggle (an OC from Kim's fic "You'll Be In My Heart"). Among the things the residents of Apt 6 may be noted for are Boober hiding out in his room every Friday the 13th and Gillis' impromptu trip to Closter, NJ back in January of 2008.